Mega Nemus
Mega Nemus (original version: ) is a Bakugan who is the evolution of Nemus. He is Baron's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Note: Mega Nemus already evolved from Nemus by the time he was first seen in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Mega Nemus is the evolved version of Nemus. He has two discs that he launches with his spear and an extra coat of armor to protect himself from fire, wind, and water. His crown holds four yellow stones that can destroy the most deadly enemies. He is extremely tall in ball form. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Mega Nemus first appears in episode 1 battling Viper Helios alongside with Blade Tigrerra. Baron overdid his defense abilities and Spectra Phantom used the 'Burst Core' Ability Card to nullify and make all of Tigrerra's power useless. Just as Nemus was about to get shot by Helios's General Quasar, Blade Tigrerra pushed him out of the way causing Baron to lose and her to get captured. In his next brawl, Baron acted cowardly and started losing to Shadow Prove. In the end, Nemus talked some courage into Baron and overpowered his fear and managed to free three Bakugan from the Vexos. During the first trip to Earth, Mega Nemus, along with Baron's Bakugan Trap, Piercian, managed to beat Lync Volan and destroyed Altair. Nemus then tagged along Dan and Neo Dragonoid to defeat Shadow Prove's Hades and Mylene Pharaoh's Aquos Elico, and managed to destroy the Beta City Dimension Controller. Mega Nemus faced Mega Brontes in a match to distract Volt. Later, in episode 23, Baron won a brawl against Volt, who gives him respect. Mega Nemus saved Baron from falling from the sky palace in ball form. In episode 27, Mega Nemus evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their attribute energies. Mega Nemus receives Lars Lion's Attribute Energy and evolves into Saint Nemus. ; Ability Cards * Pyra Might, Skid Roa: Adds 200 Gs to Mega Nemus. * Ravenlore: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Mega Nemus. * Shade Cocoon: Prevents the opponent from activating any abilities. * Spark Roa: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Mega Nemus. * Corona Hole: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Bolting Arrow: Subtracts half of the opponent's power level. * Shade Ring: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Ancient Glow: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Mega Nemus. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Flow Skylight: Switches G-Power with the opponent Bakugan. (Requires Shade Cocoon to be active and the power level difference must be over 500 Gs) Trivia *In the game Megas Nemus' arms are on the rings on his back, while in the anime they aren't. The same applies to Mega Brontes. *He and Mega Brontes seem to follow the same evolution line. Gallery Bakugan: New Vestroia File:Nemus_Ball.jpg|Mega Nemus in ball Form File:Nemus.JPG|Mega Nemus in Bakugan Form Mega Nemus_HD.PNG|Mega Nemus after standing File:nemus.png|Mega Nemus and Baron File:Nemus Video.gif|Baron throwing Mega Nemus (GIF) Mega Shaman.PNG|Mega Nemus Nemus using an ability.PNG|Mega Nemus using an ability card Mega Nemus using an ability card.PNG|Mega Nemus using an ability card Mega Nemus Scanned.PNG|Mega Nemus scanned by the Gauntlet File:Baron_Mega_Nemus.jpg|Baron and Mega Nemus on Intermission Screen Manga File:O0800065310690307187.jpg|Mega Nemus being shot onto a Gate Card by Raichi Game File:Mega_Nemus_-_Haos.jpg|Haos Mega Nemus File:Subterra_mega_nemus.jpg|Subterra Mega Nemus File:Bakugan8.jpg File:Mega Nemus.JPG|BakuFrost Pyrus Mega Nemus mega nemus 04.jpg|Pyrus Mega Nemus mega nemus 03.jpg|Ventus Mega Nemus Nemus_DOTC.jpg|Mega Nemus standing in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (40).jpg Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Middle Articles